


Honor y mafia

by HistoryISculture



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Respeto. Honor. Familia. Incluso la mafia cree en valores.





	1. Honor y mafia

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.

El respeto era algo por lo que Carmine Falcone siempre había luchado, admirado en contrincantes, rivales, amigos (aunque en su negocio eso era algo que escaseaba) y en su propia familia (muy grande, pero menos de lo que le gustaría) era algo esencial.

Algunos podrían pensar que se estaba haciendo viejo, pero en su negocio uno nunca podría permitirse el lujo de decir lo que realmente estaba pensando, por lo que solía evadirse a propósito para confabular estrategias para derrotar a sus oponentes. Siempre podía aprender algo más, y el tiempo, más que su enemigo, era su aliado. El tiempo fue lo que le enseñó a valorar las cosas que realmente importaban como la amistad y no la futilidad de una amistad sobrevalorada, esas que cuando te caes o fallas, no te ayudan a levantarte ni a prosperar, pero siempre quieren algo de ti cuando estás en la cima.

En toda su larga vida, sólo ha tenido dos amigos: Peter Gordon e Iván Zsasz.

Peter Gordon era el hombre más honesto de Gotham. Un buen fiscal. El hombre que nunca se involucraba en nada turbio, pero sabía hasta donde debía llegar cuando era necesario. Cuando esos momentos le requerían, Peter Gordon nunca se interpuso en su camino. La mayoría de las noches, después del trabajo en la fiscalía, Peter se acercaba al bar o a su casa a ver qué tal estaba, a hacerle compañía, a tomar unas copas con él o a charlar un poco. Era una persona muy reservada que nunca pedía nada a cambio, salvo que hubiera las mínimas bajas posibles. 

Carmine Falcone aprendió que Peter Gordon era un buen hombre que ayudaría hasta al jefe de la mafia si eso era lo que había que hacer. Por eso se ganó su respeto. Por eso aceptó ser el padrino de Jim Gordon, aunque nunca conoció al chico hasta que le salvó la vida en un almacén de carnicero cuando el ingenuo Jim Gordon amenazó a Fish Moony e intentó limpiar la ciudad de Gotham.

Entonces no sabía de qué pasta estaba hecha Jim Gordon, si era como su padre o si era duro como el acero, más resistente pero más ingenuo. Porque Jim Gordon creía en la bondad de Gotham, todavía no había visto lo que era la verdadera corrupción. En esta ciudad la ingenuidad te devora el alma y el cuerpo se entorpece a medida que el tiempo pasa y el cansancio lo corroa. Es entonces cuando la mente comprende que no hay nada que hacer, que un hombre no puede luchar contra toda una ciudad y ganar, porque son los mismos ciudadanos los que permiten que la mafia reine en Gotham, son ellos los que acuden a gente como Carmine Falcone cuando no encuentran trabajo y necesitan llevar dinero a sus familias para que puedan comer. El problema es que no piensan en las consecuencias y cuando llega el momento de devolver el dinero siempre hay excusas de algún tipo.

Jim Gordon sería estúpido si pensase que va a conseguir que Carmine Falcone se retire a la vejez, pero Carmine sabe que Jim Gordon es astuto, casi tanto como ese niño paraguas que salvó no hace mucho tiempo. 

Fue Jim Gordon el que impidió que Carmine fuese asesinado en el hospital y esposó a Oswald y a Butch al radiador. Fish y Maroni están muertos, pero Oswald perdonó a Carmine gracias a la intervención de Jim Gordon.

Y ahora Jim Gordon acaba de salvar la vida de Mario Calvi. Le disparó, sí, pero con tranquilizantes y no con balas de verdad.

Carmine no puede estar más agradecido al policía y se encarga de que todas las familias lo sepan. La mafia ya no será un problema para Jim Gordon.  
Jim no es el único al que ha sorprendido. Lee, la esposa de Mario tiene su admiración, Mario se debate entre los celos y el respeto. Pero Carmine está más interesado en la opinión que tiene Víctor Zsasz sobre el policía, aunque a juzgar por el moratón que tiene en su cara y la mirada asesina en sus ojos, Carmine sabe que esta no será la última vez que se encuentren, aunque no está preocupado. Víctor es peligroso, es cierto, pero sólo con la gente que él ordena matar. Aunque puede decir que está impresionado con el policía, no mucha gente se atrevería a enfrentarse a Víctor Zsasz y ganar. 

Quizá lo que le pasa a Víctor es que tiene el orgullo derrotado o quizá que sabe que ha encontrado a su igual. Tal vez eso es lo que realmente le molesta. Carmine recuerda cuando conoció realmente a Peter Gordon, cuando comprendió que eran iguales, los lados opuestos de la misma moneda, diferentes pero siempre conectados entre sí. 

Al principio, Peter no era más que otro chupasangre para él, otro abogado más que intentaba arrastrarle a la cárcel, bien podría haber sido un murciélago con forma humana. Implacable con sus enemigos, aunque siempre capaz de mostrar misericordia dependiendo del adversario.  
Ese era el auténtico Peter Gordon.

También estuvo confundido, asustado incluso, recuerda bien que quería evitar el contacto con el fiscal tanto como fuera posible. Eran enemigos, después de todo, no podían llevarse bien.

Qué equivocado estaba en ese entonces. Cuánto desea ahora poder haber aprovechado hasta el último minuto que tenía con él. Cuánto le extraña.  
Carmine desea que algún día pueda contarle a Jim historias sobre su padre, aunque duda mucho que el policía quiera escucharle. Carmine nunca se ha involucrado en su vida y Jim no sabía que era su padrino, lo único que sabía del mafioso era lo que había escuchado de sus compañeros policías.  
Carmine Falcone se enorgullecía de ser observador. Sólo fijándote en los pequeños detalles puedes apreciar lo que realmente te rodea. Y viendo a Jim Gordon, sabía con certeza que la manzana no había caído lejos del árbol. Jim Gordon era idéntico a su padre.


	2. Chapter 2

Víctor Zsasz ha tenido muchos contrincantes en su vida. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera merecía la pena mencionarlos, pero siempre los recordaría con las marcas en su cuerpo. Cada una de ellas era una historia. La mayoría eran traidores al Don, personas que merecían morir por haber traicionado a Carmine Falcone, el único Don al que Victor respetaba más que a su propia familia, aquel por el que Victor entregaría su vida sin ni siquiera dudarlo.

Carmine era como un padre para él. Él vivía para agradarlo y a cambio Carmine le otorgaba su aprecio. Porque puede que Mario y Sofia fueran sus hijos de sangre, pero Carmine nunca le había tratado diferente a ellos. Ellos no merecían llevar el apellido Falcone. No eran dignos. Estaban malcriados, creían que por ser hijos de su padre tenían derecho a todo. 

Víctor nunca olvidará los años de sufrimiento a manos de esos dos, la rabia que tuvo que contener para no tener represalias de su Don y no caer bajo su desgracia. Sofia fue la peor, intentando atacarle y echándole la culpa, diciendo que fue él el que la provocó y que ella sólo se tuvo que defender. Pero Víctor nunca dañaría a nadie con el apellido Falcone, y el Don lo sabía, asique la exilió de Gotham. Desde entonces Victor no tuvo que volver a preocuparse por ella. Sólo tuvo que preocuparse de Mario.

Oh, cómo deseaba que Jim Gordon lo hubiera matado.

Víctor no quería causarle aflicción a su Don, pero los constantes recordatorios de Mario de que era una mascota, alguien reemplazable al Don, alguien inferior a él por no ser un Falcone…a veces hacía que deseara partirle la cara de un buen puñetazo. O jugar con él, si era posible.

Pero Jim Gordon era un buen policía y nunca mataba si no era por una buena razón.

No era como los otros policías de Gotham. Víctor recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Jim Gordon, cómo le vendieron sus compañeros. Qué ganas tenía Víctor de ponerse a jugar con cada uno de ellos, hacer práctica de tiro. La forma en que lo vendieron le daba escalofríos. 

Víctor se había criado con un código que respetaría hasta el último momento de su vida. ¿Y él era el malo? Él nunca dejaría a nadie tirado de esa manera.

Desde entonces, Jim Gordon se había ganado su respeto. Incluso podía admitir que se había encariñado algo con el policía. 

Pero es que todos los villanos de Gotham con renombre tenían sentimientos de amor-odio con el detective Gordon. La broma entre los villanos era qué si en verdad querías ser alguien, tenías que burlar al detective. Era como una especie de iniciación.

Y a veces Víctor le odiaba. Porque Jim Gordon le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie. A veces se preguntaba si la relación que tenía con el detective era la misma que su Don tenía con el santo Peter Gordon, del que Carmine Falcone con una copa de whisky en su mano, una sonrisa y una mirada melancólica y lejana, no dejaba de hablar.

Hay veces que Víctor quería que su relación con Jim fuera igual o lo más cercana posible a la que Carmine tenía con Peter. Pero la mayoría de las veces, Víctor Zsasz temía a Jim Gordon y lo percibía como una amenaza. Zsasz lo supo desde el primer momento en el que se encontró con Jim; había encontrado a su igual y al mismo tiempo a su completo opuesto.

Jim es terco, valiente, amable, hosco, correcto, pero moralmente ambigüo. Es el único policía que Pingüino nunca pudo comprar, pero que siempre está allí para sacarle del apuro cuando realmente lo necesita. Es el rompecabezas que Edward Nygma nunca pudo resolver. Es el oponente al que Jervis Tetch nunca pudo vencer. El único policía que no es leal a nadie de la mafia, pero que respeta profundamente a Carmine Falcone. Un policía que estaba en contra de la Pax Pengüina, pero que no dudó en aliarse con Headhunter y tratarlo como a un igual.

Jim Gordon era una completa contradicción. Cuando creía que ya había comprendido cómo funcionaba la mente del policía, Jim Gordon volvía a sorprenderlo, demostrándole que todo lo que había creído sobre él, era erróneo.

Víctor sabe perfectamente la reputación que tiene, el miedo que siembra en cada persona de Gotham. Sabe que su fama lo precede. Y a él le encanta que cada vez que su nombre es pronunciado o se muestre en algún sitio, la gente se estremezca. Es una reacción instantánea. Pero hay veces que se pregunta qué pensará el detective sobre él. Si alguna vez Jim Gordon pensará en él, si lo hará en la habitación o en la ducha, después de un largo día de trabajo y necesite relajarse con una ducha fría, una copa o el calor de su mano. Porque Víctor a veces pensaba en el policía cuando necesitaba relajarse con una buena cogida en el Foxglove. 

A veces Víctor tiene celos de Harvey Bullock. Harvey es un mal policía. Es corrupto, desleal, borracho, grosero y un jugador. Bullock no es trigo limpio, pero parece cuidar la espalda de Gordon por alguna razón que Victor no ha comprendido, aunque cree que la sospecha. Bullock no dudó en traicionar a Fish, a Carmine Falcone y a sus propios compañeros. Y aquí Víctor tiene dos teorías: la primea es que Bullock está enamorado secretamente de Jim Gordon; la segunda es que Carmine Falcone le está pagando para que evite que Gordon se meta en problemas con las personas equivocadas.

Víctor ha hecho su propia investigación sobre el detective. Sabe dónde vive y desgraciadamente ha visto el paupérrimo contenido de la nevera de Jim. Sabe que el sueldo de un policía no da para mucho, también sabe que Jim tiene muchos gastos y que hace lo que puede para llegar a fin de mes. Donde otros de sus compañeros habrían ido a pedir un préstamo a la mafia, Jim ahorra de dónde puede y tira con lo poco que tiene.

A Víctor le encantaba el detective, su cabezonería tan comparable a la suya. Sus ganas de luchar, su voluntad, su ambición.

Con la llegada de Jim Gordon a Gotham, ha tenido que intensificar el juego. Ahora siente la emoción al evadir a su oponente, la adrenalina de la persecución. Sabe que puede estar obsesionándose con el detective, pero cada vez que se encuentran es como un juego de caza, uno de ellos era la presa y el otro el cazador.

Y a Víctor siempre le gustó cazar y aún más cuando su presa no le tenía miedo y se le encaraba. Esos eran los momentos que más disfrutaba de su vida cotidiana.


	3. Chapter 3

Como sicario y mejor amigo de Víctor Zsasz, Wendell había visto muchas cosas, aunque su trabajo consistía en guardar silencio. Podía decir con orgullo que era el segundo mejor sicario de Gotham, después de Víctor Zsasz. Wendell prefería que le llamasen Headhunter y en cada uno de sus trabajos solía dejar su firma, dos disparos que simbolizaban su miedo a ser olvidado en una profesión muy codiciada, en una ciudad donde nadie importaba.

Víctor y él se reunían a menudo, no sólo para hablar del trabajo y tomar unas copas o ligar cuando la noche se sentía demasiado solitaria o los pensamientos invadían su mente y la ansiedad y las víctimas sin nombre le acechaban. No, Víctor y él se reunían porque eran amigos y los amigos no necesitan excusas para reunirse. Bastaba con que los dos estuviesen libres.

  
Pero desde hace unos años, había un tema recurrente en Víctor. El único policía del GCPD que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, aquel que lo abatió varias veces y que insistía en perseguirle, como si fuesen Ying y Yang, Jim Gordon perseguiría a Víctor Zsasz hasta que lo atrapase.

  
A Headhunter toda esta situación le parecía divertida y a la vez estúpida. No había visto a Zsasz tan colgado en su vida. Y conocía a Víctor lo suficiente para saber que no solía ir en serio con nadie, ya había tenido demasiadas decepciones en su vida, con el acoso de Mario y Sofía Falcone, o las pocas personas de las que se había enamorado que le consideraban un bicho raro o le temían, Víctor nunca se había creído lo suficientemente bueno para nadie, siempre creyendo que tenía que demostrarle algo al mundo. Pero un flechazo no le había durado nunca tanto tiempo.

  
Por lo que verle sentado cada noche frente a su vaso de leche, quejándose todo el rato de Jim Gordon y de cómo lo había vuelto a abatir y a desmantelar sus planes, resolviendo el asesinato que le habían encargado, agradeciendo estar bajo el favor de Don Carmine Falcone, que otra vez le había salvado de ir a Blackgate, era completamente lamentable.

  
Al principio, Headhunter no entendía qué era lo que Víctor veía en Jim Gordon. Hasta que lo conoció en persona. Jim Gordon tenía un aura resplandeciente en una ciudad podrida. Por eso todos los villanos se sentían atraídos por él, porque el hombre era incorruptible, siempre regresaba a sus principios morales, no importaba lo mucho que perdiese por el camino, incluso si el precio a pagar era demasiado grande, Jim Gordon haría lo correcto.

  
Es por eso por lo que se había sentido seguro en su presencia en todo momento. Fue por esa misma razón por lo que acudió a él en busca de ayuda cuando Pingüino le apuñaló en el ojo. Irónico de él que buscase ayuda en un policía no corrupto. Pero todo el mundo en Gotham sabía dónde vivía Jim Gordon. Sabía que había heredado la casa de su padre y que vivía allí desde que Bárbara y él habían roto. Lo curioso de todo era que todo el mundo sabía exactamente dónde estaba el único policía honesto en todo momento y, sin embargo, nadie atacaba su casa, como si ese fuera el único sitio sagrado de toda la ciudad. Un villano podría entrar en una iglesia, pero nunca en la casa de Jim Gordon sin su permiso y pobre de aquel que lo intentara.

  
Pero Jim Gordon le había ayudado en su momento de mayor necesidad en vez de arrestarlo o llevarlo a un hospital donde pudieron haberle reconocido. Le había dejado quedarse en su casa hasta que se había repuesto lo suficiente. Había llamado a un médico, de alto coste en el submundo. Le había dejado usar el móvil para hacer llamadas en lugar de quitárselo y mantenerlo encerrado, desconfiado de a quién podría llamar.

  
Headhunter consideraba a Jim Gordon un amigo, un aliado en caso de necesidad. Las historias que había oído sobre él no le hacían justicia. Ese hombre podría aguantarlo todo y continuar sobreviviendo, aunque tuviese que luchar solo contra el mundo.

  
Eso era algo que él admiraba. Era algo que podía respetar.

  
\- Simplemente invítalo a salir, Víctor.

  
Wendell estaba cansado de esta depresiva rutina en la que Víctor se había metido. Estaban en el Foxglove, con chicas exóticas bailando frente a ellos y Víctor, frente a su vaso de leche, ni siquiera les había echado un vistazo, cuando en situaciones normales, ya estaría metido en una habitación disfrutando de la noche.

  
\- ¿A quién?-preguntó Víctor.

  
Se estaba haciendo el tonto. Ambos sabían perfectamente de quién estaban hablando. Esto era terreno desconocido para Víctor Zsasz, por lo que tenía que ir con mucho cuidado, no quería asustarlo, pero tenía que hacer que reaccionara antes de que su oportunidad se le escapase.

  
\- Víctor, he hablado con tus chicas. Me han dicho que llevas así semanas.

  
Sí, esto era una intervención. Las amigas de Víctor le habían encasquetado la bizarra tarea de hacer que Víctor enfrentase lo que ya todos en Gotham sabían: Víctor Zsasz tenía sentimientos por Jim Gordon y, según sus fuentes, los sentimientos eran recíprocos.

  
Ahora bien, Víctor Zsasz estaba en la fase de negación, probablemente intentando aceptar que esta situación se le estaba escapando de los límites establecidos. Quizá intentando razonar el por qué no había abatido a Jim Gordon para demostrarse que en realidad sí que puede con el hombre, que sigue en forma, que Jim Gordon no le había cambiado en ningún sentido. Probablemente intentando no pensar en Jim Gordon más de lo que hacía habitualmente. Casi seguro, que Víctor Zsasz, como cada noche, estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo.

  
\- Tengo el teléfono de Gordon. ¿Quieres que le llame?

  
\- ¿Tienes su teléfono?-la mirada de incredulidad de Víctor no tenía precio.

  
No era la primera vez que Wendell se preguntaba cómo eran realmente los encuentros entre sus dos amigos, pero por lo que le habían contado las chicas de Zsasz, cada vez que Víctor y Jim se encontraban, había tensión en el aire. Incluso eso era algo que se comentaba en la comisaría.  
Víctor miró el teléfono de Wendell, quizá intentando memorizar el número de Jim, puede que decidiendo si debía llamarle o no. Pobre chico, estaba pillado.


	4. Chapter 4

Él era la mayor obsesión de Jim Gordon. Era su contraparte, su oscuridad, su perdición. Era en quién Jim pensaba cada noche, cada minuto de cada día.

Probablemente el mayor fan que Jim Gordon jamás tendrá. Porque sí, villanos hay muchos, pero Profesor Pyg sólo hay uno.

Al principio sólo era teatro, improvisación en el guion de Sofía Falcone, pero después todo cambió. Conoció a Jim Gordon, tras perseguirlo durante algún tiempo comprendió que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Jim Gordon era suyo, al igual que Profesor Pyg era de él. Eran iguales.

No permitiría que un sicario se interpusiera entre ellos.

Oh, sí. Había visto la forma en la que interactuaban. La manera en la que se miraban, fútil esfuerzo sin sutileza intentar fingir otra cosa.

No entendía cómo había podido suceder algo así. Jim Gordon era el policía más honesto de todo Gotham. No era fingido, ese hombre era un santo personificado. ¡Cómo había sucedido semejante locura! ¡Tenía a ese hombre en un pedestal! Y de un instante a otro, Jim Gordon no era más que otra sombra de Gotham, otro policía corrupto, como todos sus compañeros. Ya no era el alma gemela de Profesor Pyg. Sólo era un farsante como el resto.

Lazlo Valentine sabía que tenía que poner a Jim Gordon en el redil otra vez. Era su responsabilidad hacer que viera la luz. Jim Gordon tenía que volver a ser el que era antes, a odiar a Víctor Zsasz, a meterlo entre rejas. Policía y sicario no podían estar juntos, no podían cenar juntos ni compartir tiempo juntos. La sola idea era irrisoria. No podía hacerse sin que uno de los dos cambiase de bando o se volviese un traidor.

Profesor Pyg sabía que tenía que separarlos. Jim Gordon era demasiado valioso para Gotham. Él era la estrella de Gotham y Profesor Pyg era su villano. Si había alguien a quien Jim Gordon tenía que perseguir más que al resto de los villanos, era a él: Lazlo Valentine.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos por separarlos habían sido en vano. Había intentado de todo: intensificar sus esfuerzos cazando a policías corruptos, enviando cabezas de cerdo, interactuando con Jim Gordon con más frecuencia a través de llamadas telefónicas, incluso le hizo una visita a Selina Kyle para contarle lo desagradecida que había sido con el santo Jim Gordon por estar buscando siempre la compañía de Bruce Wayne, dejando a Gordon de lado incluso cuando ella era más pequeña y Jim Gordon la cuidaba. ¡Chica desagradecida! No todo el mundo habría adoptado o cuidado a una chica de once años sin hogar, hambrienta y no escolarizada. Cuando Lazlo se enteró de que Jim Gordon la había cuidado y de que había participado en un programa para que los huérfanos de Gotham tuvieran cubiertas sus necesidades básicas, Lazlo vio al hombre escondido bajo el ceño fruncido y carácter arisco de Jim Gordon, fue entonces cuando decidió darle el sobrenombre de “El Santo”.

Pero todo eso había sido en vano. Jim Gordon no quería saber nada de él, le colgaba el teléfono o le rastreaba y le había prohibido acercarse a Selina. ¡Cómo si estuviese obsesionado con ella! Nada, que Jim no se enteraba, quizá era modesto y no comprendía que todos sus esfuerzos eran para que le reconociera como su único y verdadero enemigo.

Y aquí estaba, mirando a través de unos prismáticos del edificio vecino la quinta planta del hospital principal de Gotham, la habitación trescientos dieciséis, donde Jim Gordon estaba ingresado por culpa de Profesor Pyg. Técnicamente, era la propia culpa de Jim que estuviera allí, le había advertido personalmente que no entrase en el edificio. Policía terco, no le hizo ni caso. Y casi hace que Profesor Pyg viviese con la culpa de casi haber matado a la única persona con quién realmente se había sentido conectado.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía Víctor Zsasz con chocolates y un oso de peluche? ¿Por qué se sentaba al lado de su silla y cogía su mano? No podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado a hacer que Jim Gordon sufriese con su presencia de esa manera? ¿Es que no tenía respeto?

Harvey Bullock no estaba feliz con la presencia de Zsasz, el por qué Jim lo aguantaba era un misterio para él. ¿Y por qué le sonreía? Jim nunca le había sonreído así. Se sentía celoso, era cierto lo que se rumoreaba en las calles, la conexión entre Víctor Zsasz y Jim Gordon era obvia a simple vista, sólo ellos dos eran los inconscientes a ella.

Pensó en hacerles chantaje, pero no serviría de nada. En Gotham nada importaba, bien podría aparecer en cualquier momento un tipo vestido de murciélago persiguiendo a un payaso, que a nadie le importaría. Tal vez incluso las calles dirían que hacían eso porque había tensión sexual entre ellos que necesitaban liberar, o quizá que ese era algún tipo de rollo raro que les daba placer sexual o quizá, que ambos necesitaban liberarse del qué dirán y salir del armario.

Así era Gotham. Nada le importaba a la ciudad, por eso podía ser la ciudad más peligrosa de los Estados Unidos, quizá la que más alto índice de criminalidad tenía, pero a la vez era la ciudad más liberal. Estaba completamente seguro de que la historia de Zsasz y Gordon, además de entretener, crearía club de fans ridículos, probablemente con algún nombre estúpido como GorZsasz o algo por el estilo. Pero las gentes se echarían a las calles si el gobierno intentase separarles.

Gotham, una ciudad que odiabas, pero que al mismo tiempo nunca querrías marcharte de ella.

Mirando de nuevo hacia la habitación de Jim Gordon, Lazlo vio que Headhunter se asomaba a la ventana, mirando directamente en su dirección. Lazlo sonrió, Headhunter y Zsasz eran los mejores, no se habría esperado otra cosa de ellos.

Jim Gordon era un ángel, custodiado por demonios que le protegían, que cuidaban de él para que no se convirtiese en uno de ellos. Ahora es cuando entendía que no importaba de quién se rodease Jim Gordon, la comisaría era una prueba de ello, lo único que importaba era que Jim siguiese siendo Jim.

Profesor Pyg se comprometió a ser parte de esos demonios que le custodiaban. Seguiría a Jim Gordon hasta los confines del mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

Como mejor amigo de Carmine Falcone y Don de la mafia rusa, Ivan Zsasz sabía que no debía cuestionar las órdenes de otro Don. Iván y su esposa Oxana estaban muy orgullosos de su hijo Víctor, de sus logros, del respeto que se había forjado entre las familias.

Le habían criado con un código.

1- Prohibido prestar dinero directamente a un amigo. Si es necesario hay que hacerlo a través de una tercera persona.

2- No desearás a la mujer del prójimo.

3- Prohibida cualquier tipo de relación con la policía.

4- El verdadero hombre de honor no se dejará ver por bares y círculos sociales.

5- Estar disponible en cualquier momento, incluso si la mujer está a punto de parir.

6- Una puntualidad y respeto de manera categórica.

7- Respeto a la esposa.

8- Decir la verdad a cualquier pregunta y en cualquier situación.

9- A pesar de que se puede matar, extorsionar y traficar nunca se podrá robar el dinero a otras personas o a miembros de otras familias.

10- Este mandamiento contiene las normas que debe cumplir una persona para poder ser uno de los “amigos de los amigos”. No podrá tener ningún familiar en la policía, haber traicionado sentimentalmente a su mujer o carecer de valores éticos y morales.

Víctor acataba el código…más o menos. Se notaba que era el favorito de Carmine, se tomaba más libertades de las que era aconsejable en su profesión. Nunca había habido ningún problema hasta ahora, pero claro, esto es Gotham. Aquí no sirven los códigos que en una ciudad normal harían prosperar a la familia.

Al principio, Iván estaba realmente enfadado y Oxana confundida. ¿Su hijo Víctor, tenía que haberse fijado en un policía? Esto era motivo de exilio, del repudio de su hijo a la familia. Un hombre de honor como Iván Zsasz, no podía permitirse el lujo de estar familiarizado con un policía incorruptible. El honor de su familia estaría en entredicho, su reputación quedaría reducida en cuestión de segundos, su familia podría perder el respeto, nadie querría hacer tratos con ellos, a los ojos de la calle, no serían más que unos chivatos.

¿Y qué diría Svetlana, su madre, la abuela de Víctor aquella a la que cariñosamente llamaba bube? No sobrevivió a un gulag para buscar una vida mejor en Gotham, ¿y qué ocurriese esto? ¡Esto era intolerable! ¡Traer a un policía a la casa del Don de la mafia rusa de Gotham, porque era el novio de su hijo!

A Oxana y a él nunca le habían importado los intereses sexuales de su hijo. Pero era muy distinto a sentarse en la misma mesa con un policía. Por supuesto, había investigado a ese sujeto desde el mismo instante en el que su hijo le dijo su nombre. Ni un solo soborno, ni un expediente. Nada. No había nada que les indicase que era uno de los suyos. Entonces ¿qué había visto Víctor en él?

Víctor había tenido una buena infancia excepto varios abusones se habían metido con su hijo cuando era más joven por su alopecia. El mejor consejo que le habían podido dar a su hijo era que se defendiese, que no se dejase pisotear. “Víctor” le dijo su bube. “La vida no va a ser buena contigo, porque no lo es con nadie. Va a intentar tirarte al barro hasta que no tengas fuerzas para moverte. Tú decides cuándo es ese momento.”

\- Intolerable.-le dijo Iván a Carmine por teléfono.-No entiendo lo que ha podido suceder, nunca nos ha dado problemas, creí que lo educamos mejor.

\- Iván.-Carmine sonaba divertido.-Víctor es un gran chico. Conozco a Jim Gordon, al igual que conocí a su padre Peter Gordon, respondo por él. No seas precipitado, amigo mío.

Con cada palabra de Carmine, Iván estaba cada vez más confundido. ¿Carmine Falcone apoyaba este disparate? Pero claro, Iván había sabido de la amistad secreta que tenían Carmine y Peter Gordon y aun así, Carmine siempre había sido un hombre de honor. Carmine Falcone hablaba de Peter Gordon con el mismo respeto con el que Víctor hablaba de Jim.

Pensándolo en frío, no conocía personalmente a Jim Gordon, sólo había oído rumores. Unos lo trataban de santo y otros del martirio de los delincuentes de Gotham. A pesar de toda su reticencia, decidió darles una oportunidad, por mucho que odiase pensar en su hijo herido por un rechazo amoroso, ya que no había manera de que esto pudiese prosperar, uno de los dos acabaría con el corazón destrozado cuando el idilio se hubiese esfumado.

El amor efímero es el que más se anhela, el que más duele. Trabajar en una relación para que funcione era lo realmente complicado.

Víctor Zsasz no tenía las manos limpias, pero nadie merecía el rechazo amoroso. Él podía ser un buen padre de familia algún día, aunque no fueran biológicos.

\- Sea lo que sea, trataremos con esto.-dijo Oxana.-Es lo que podemos hacer. De nada sirve preocuparnos.

Admiraba la fortaleza de su esposa. Ellos siempre se apoyaban el uno en el otro si la situación lo requería. Oxana podía ser tan fiera con el cuchillo como él, nadie podría doblegarla.

\- Señor, están llamando al timbre.-Era Helena, la doncella.

\- Hazlos pasar.-dijo Iván.

Gotham era un completo disparate desde que Carmine Falcone abdicó y El Pingüino tomó el control. La integridad, el honor, el respeto, la familia…todo eso ya no importaba, se había desvanecido, eran valores en desuso, de tiempos mejores. Ahora sólo había violencia en las calles, crueldad en su estado más puro, inocentes que sufrían demasiado.

Pero viendo hacia el futuro, en el fondo, Iván sabía que Víctor nunca actuaba de forma precipitada, que no había ningún tipo de chantaje que hubiesen podido usar contra él. Su hijo amaba a ese hombre y eso era lo único que importaba, él podía aceptarlo.

Con toda la serenidad que mantiene cada día, con la tranquilidad característica que distingue a un verdadero Don, Ivan Zsasz, acompañado de su esposa y de su madre, se colocaron para recibir al nuevo integrante de su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este es el último drabble. Cómo veis no hay drabble de Jim porque he querido mostrar los pensamientos de los villanos cuando interactúan con Jim Gordon. Esta no era la idea original, pero es lo que me ha ido saliendo poco a poco. Puede que algún día retome estos drabbles para convertirlos en una historia real, con más capítulos.  
> Animo a todos a escribir sobre esta pareja, es realmente divertida. Mil gracias por seguirme.  
> Los mandamientos son los reales de la mafia de La Cosa Nostra, no son inventados, podéis buscarlos si queréis.  
> Os invito a leer a Filthycasual, cualquier fic suyo os atrapará en la historia de lleno.


End file.
